Ruined
by ChaosEnd
Summary: Seto has pushed Jou too far, and something inside has snapped. He is left with the consequences. Warnings inside. *Rape Fic* One shot.


WARNINGS- Rape, NCS. Yaoi, I guess. Language. OOCness. Implied incest-CS. Violence. The works. If you don't agree with any of the above, you can be dumb and read the story, flame me, and get me kicked off, or you could just leave now. If you are open to all of the above, don't kill me for writing this. 

May be a little twist at the end. One-shot. You're going to hate me.

~~~ - Time/setting change.

--The heat is incredible, the feeling of being inside this body amazing. The sensations of this are the last thing on my mind. My completion, my release are close, I realize this, but still, none of that matters. The screaming, pained pleas of "stop, please stop!" don't make a difference. The lithe frame writhing underneath my weight means nothing. The only thing that matters is that I'm hurting you. Taking away the innocence in your life. The pain will be unbearable for you. Hell, you might kill yourself. Good. I think that after this, you will fully come to understand that I honestly fucking hate you.-- 

~~~~~~~~

You think it's a game. You stupid prick. Your life is so fucking easy, and all you want to do is complain. You're a teenager, and you have your own business. You're rich. You're famous. Your name is known all over the world. You have a little brother who loves you, looks up to you. You've always been there for him. You probably always will be. Why do you go out of your way to fuck with me? 

You picks fights with me, I swear it gives you some sort of sadistic pleasure. I know you've found out about my home life. I doubt you asked around, you know, associated with people. You probably found all the information you need on me in some high-tech computer. Why do you do this? I don't want to fight back, but I won't back down when it comes to you. That would cause your ego to swell even more, you narcissistic bastard. I'm beginning to hate you. A lot. 

Back to you finding out about personal issues. I know you've seen some bruises, and its not a secret that my dad sometimes beats me. Mostly everyone knows that, even Yugi. But you, you knew more. More than you wanted to let on. You goddamned pussy, using my family problems against me to get out of a fist fight. 

-- Flashback--

Like the other day, I had you pinned. You tripped while backing up, and you brought me down with you, on you. Can't you just go down alone once? I know you fucking liked it, you creep. You may not be hard on the eyes, but when I felt your erection on my thigh, I was disgusted. You were toying with me. You always are. Raising my fist, I expected tit to connect solidly with your jaw. You thought otherwise. Reaching out, with speed I would not have credited you with, you grabbed my wrist. My bruised wrist. The wrist _he_ bruised. I cried out, you smirked.

"He molests you. Poor pup, getting fucked by his own drunk-ass father. What a pity. If you'd let me, which I'm sure you would, I could show you--"

My jaw drops. No one knows that. NO ONE. Snatching my wrist back, I curl my other fist, bringing it down awkwardly on your temple. That got the smirk off your face. You're lucky that Yami no Yugi showed up, pulling me off you. I would have strangled you then and there. I would have killed you. Being dragged away, I couldn't stand to know that you weren't affected much. Nothing can even begin to touch your pride. I called out in rage.

"I WILL severely hurt you for that Seto Kaiba. Watch your fucking back."

-- End flashback --

Too bad you didn't take my advice.

~~~~~~~~

I spent the week contemplating what I could do to get you back. To give you what you deserve. You pushed me too far that day, I won't stand it any longer. All my ideas seemed useless; too hard to pull off, not good enough, just plain stupid. I thought about sabotaging your company, but then I realized...I'm not quite that smart. Trashing your mansion seemed like an option, but I decided I probably would just get myself hurt in the end anyway. I wanted to hurt you. Wanted you to be the one humiliated and outraged. You went too far when you spoke about my father that way. He is not a drunk, and he doesn't molest me. You were part right when you said he fucks me. We make love, he has never touched me against my will, sexually[1]. Sometimes, he just needs to take his frustrations out, and I help him. I let him beat me. How could I deny him that? I love him more than anything, and the way you looked so smug when talking about him, talking about shit you don't even know about, just drove me insane. I still can't think sane. You attacked my family. I know my revenge now. What a horrible mistake you've made Kaiba. You will suffer. 

~~~~~~~~

"Hello, KaibaCorp, how may I help you?"

"May I speak with Seto Kaiba?"

"I'm sorry, he left his office about an hour ago. I can take a message if you wish."

"Oh, no. That's alright. Can you tell me at what time I can reach him the earliest tomorrow morning?" 

"Mr. Kaiba's office hours are 6am to 8am, then again at 3pm 'til 8pm. Tomorrow morning he will be in a meeting. The earliest you would be able to reach him would be when he comes in for the afternoon. Are you sure you don't want me to take down a message for him, I'm sure he could make time for--"

"No, that's alright. I'll call tomorrow afternoon then. Thank you for your time."

~~~~~~~~

Perfect. This is absolutely perfect. You're working most of the day, only taking time off to go to some classes at school. I can do it in the morning then. How am I going to break in? I wonder if he has attack dogs... 

Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Okay, maybe not. He has to have security of some kind set up, and I can't disable shit, and I don't know passwords or any of that high-tech nerdy bullshit. What to do, what to do.. 

I am a fucking genius! Take that standardized tests! 

~~~~~~~~

It's fucking cold. I made it up Kaiba's long ass driveway without being attacked by anything, although I swear I heard barking. I'm now waiting on this porch, duct tape and a medium sized rock at my feet. A bottle of chloroform and a cloth is down there too, just in case. I'm nervous as hell, and I think it might be anticipation. The bastard is finally going to get what's been coming to him.

I hear, rather then see the doorknob start to turn. Bending down quickly, I grab the rock. Standing rigidly with my arm bent, I'm ready. The door slides open, one foot, and part of a leg poke out. It's him. He's not coming out...

Oh good, he's just talking to himself. Oh, moment of truth here. Body shifts, he sees me. 

"What th--"

All I see is my hand bringing the rock down on his skull. Didn't quite hit where I wanted, but he's down, and that's all that matters to me right now. Hmm, bloody. Seto may look light, but fuck, he's hard to drag. I'm very lucky he didn't shut the door, because then I would have had to explain what I was doing on his porch with all this shit. Inside the mansion now, it's pretty nice. I need to hurry up. Dropping his limp body, I head back outside, grabbing my supplies. Setting them down once again near Seto's body, I rip off a long piece of the duct tape. Now I need to flip him over, damnit. I've now successfully bound the brilliant Seto Kaiba's wrists together with duct tape. Yay for me! He looks fine where he is, so I'll leave him. I grab the bottle and cloth. Now for the pain to begin.

--------------------------------------

I need a map, honestly. I'm assuming this kid's room is up the stairs, and I've opened a lot of doors so far. They're all missing the black-haired brat. He can't be up yet, it's only about 6:15. He's here somewhere. Oh look, a sign. 'Mokuba's Domain'. 

Door's unlocked. What a trusting younger brother. Dumbass. Slowly, I turn the knob. Letting it open a crack, I uncap the bottle, swiftly covering it with the cloth. Turning it upside down, I let an ample amount out. Now's the time to really hurry. Spotting the bed and the spiky black hair sticking out, I rush towards my goal. I'm standing over him, putting my hand under his head. 

"Big brother..?" 

"No," I hiss. "Big brother isn't here to protect you now.." 

His eyes snap open, and the cloth is over his mouth and nose before any more words can escape. 

---------------------------------------

Throwing Mokuba's body over my shoulder, I make my way out of his room. I'm assuming that Seto's own room will be close by, and checking the door right across from where I was standing a minute ago, I seem to be right. The room is pretty plain. A couple Blue Eyes posters and collectibles scattered across the room, with multitudes of papers on a desk in the corner. A laptop near a large cushion. Coffee mugs. Definitely Seto's room. 

Tossing the kid's body on his brother's bed, I start to undress myself. Shirt and pants are off, and the kid is starting to recover. Sitting on the bed now, I reach out and stroke Mokuba's stomach. He's not that bad of a kid actually, but his adoration of his not so adorable brother is sickening. He can't grow up loving someone like Seto. I'm helping him[2]. He opens his eyes, and he still looks groggy. I grab hold of him. 

"Let me go! BIG BROTHER!! Jou, what are you doing!?" The way he struggles, it's pathetic. 

"Shut up," I slap him. Hard. My hand print is embedded in his soft skin. "I'm going to rape you, and 'big brother' isn't in the mood to save your sorry ass." 

He's crying now. Really, it's pathetic. I'm completely hard now. Grabbing the cloth, I again press it to his face. He won't breathe. I press harder. I hope I don't have to break his nose. He's limp in my arms now. Good boy.

Undressing him isn't a slow process, he's already on his stomach, naked. I'm not wasting time preparing him, I tear into his body fast and hard. He's awake again, and screaming. I'm laughing... 

Revenge is bliss. 

~~~~~~~~

Walking down the stairs, I notice Seto isn't where I left him. Oh, there he is. I wave. 

"What the fuck is all this about!?"

I laugh, and he frowns. His eyes flicker to the staircase, and he lets out a strangled moan.

"Mokuba! My God, what have you done!?

_______________________________________

1- Yes, consensual incest. Jou's dad doesn't rape him. Cos you know...it's consensual. I thought Jou might have some "feelings" towards his father, since he spent most of his life alone with him.

2- I made him seem crazy...oops? Yeah, Seto fucked up and Jou snapped. This is the result. Don't tease kids in your school damnit, or this will happen! No...probably not. Yeah, Jou thinks he's doing Mokuba a favor by showing him that Seto won't always be there, but...he did it in such a mean way. What a mean-head. 


End file.
